Would you Rather
by CecePJOTHG
Summary: So Hi this is a story were all the characters play would you rather but the one they choose they have to do so its more then just saying a answer. So I hope you enjoy and please read and all that stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**SO Hi this is my Would you rather story. This is slightly different because the one you choose you have to do. So I hope you enjoy this and Review and Follow and all that stuff. **

**POV Annabeth **

"If you don't get your butt in this room right now I will pound you so hard the you'll be..." "I'm coming." I yelled back at Thalia. I walked into the Zeus cabin. This cabin still creeped me out with the huge freaky Zeus statue.

A bunch of people were already there ready to play would you rather. This time you actually have to do the thing you chose out of your two choices. This could get pretty interesting. I sat next to a hyper Leo (understatement) and Piper who seem relieved that she didn't have to hear Leo's blabbering any more.

"Okay so who wants to start." "Me." Hazel said. "Annabeth would you rather lick everyone's foot or kiss every boy here. " Who knew Hazel was evil. It's always the ones who seem nice that end up the ones betraying you in the end.

Everyone was laughing except Percy. I glanced over to him. "Kiss every boy here." Annabeth said. There was no way that I would like everyone's foot it was just messed up. I looked at Percy apologetically. Percy was was clutching his fists as I went around the room. Most of them were euch in my opinion and others were just awkward like Jason and Leo.

Then I got to Percy. He grabbed me and we started kissing. When we were finished Percy wouldn't let go. "Percy let me go." I said. "No!" "Let me go NOW." I yelled. He turned me around and made me sit on his lap. If I tried to leave he pulled me back. I thought for a minute. "Okay then so Thalia would you rather do 7 minutes in heaven but for 10 minutes with someone that everyone votes for or lick the inside or 3 people's mouths." Everyone turned to look at Thalia.

"Annabeth you have a seriously messed up mind." Thalia said. "And proud of it." I declared. "So..." Travis said. "The first one." Thalia said while looking at the floor. I pulled out a note book and ripped the paper into big enough piece to write a name on it. I passed out the paper. I wrote down who I thought I should do it with and it was... Nico. I always thought they should get together. Everyone wrote a name on it. And passed it back to me. I counted the votes for the different people. I was gonna enjoy it.

"Okay we have 2 votes for Conner, 2 votes for a rubber duck and 8 votes for Nico." Everyone oohed. I didn't exactly know why there were two votes for a runner duck but I let it pass. Thalia started mumbling something stupid game with stupid people and stupid choices. Then both Nico and Thalia started complaining about how it wasn't fair and how we all weren't going to get anything out of this. I was going to defiantly going to get something out of this.

"Go now I have a timer." I shouted at them. Thalia whined and dragged Nico into the closet and shut it. I had my phone out and went onto the timer app. I set it on 15 minutes. Percy looked down at what I was doing. "I thought you said 10 minutes." I nodded because I did. I was planning to see if they were counting the amount of time. I explained this to Percy hoping that Thalia and Nico wouldn't hear here.

Every one was laughing. "Ow." Thalia shouted. "What." Nico asked. "Nothing." Thalia said. We all laughed even harder. I felt so good about this it was so worth it. Thalia was probably going to beat her up because of this. A couple minutes later they both came 's face was hard as rock.

"I swear when we are finished this came I will hunt you down and feed you to wolfs because of this." Thalia shouted at me. Every one was laughing they were almost crying. "Well now it's my turn so Percy would you rather..."

**Yeah so thats it I hoped you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay thanks for the reviews and all that following and all that stuff. It made me happy so I decided to update and thank you. So I used one of the ideas given to me by DawnShadowQueen so Thank you again **

**POV Percy **

"...Would you rather go out to Dionysus and yell you Suck in his face or go to Chiron and ask him why he pooped in your cabin and argue with him when he says he didn't for five minutes." Annabeth was trying not to laugh on my lap. I made a pouty face and "why?" I whined. I didn't want to do any. Sadly I had to pick. I didn't know which one to choose. If I yelled at Dionysus I would feel really good at finally yelling at him but would also probably be turned into a dolphin dude. So I guess "I will do the one with Chiron." I said. I got up and Annabeth fell off my lap because I forgot she was there."Hey." Annabeth whined.

I walked out the door with Thalia and some others following. I walked up to Chiron who was speaking to some other Demigods. I stormed up to him and angrily asked "why did you poop in my cabin." Chiron turned to me and stared. I was so dead. The other demigods started laughing. "Percy are you okay." Chiron asked. "I was then i found poop in my cabin." I said acting really annoyed. I heard giggles from behind me and resisted the urge to punch one of them.

"Percy I wasn't in your cabin." Chiron tried to explain. "Thats not what the poop told me." I said hoping he wouldn't trample me. "Are you drunk?" Chiron asked me. He was staring at me like I was some crazy foreigner. I stood there glaring at him. "You know what your no help and won't admit to something you just did you're just euch useless." I shouted and everyone was laughing at me and staring. I stormed back into the Zeus cabin. The others followed stumbling over each other because they were laughing so hard. I will have revenge I thought as everyone sat down.

"So Reyna would you rather 20 minutes with Leo or iris message your mom and say your in a relationship with Leo and kiss him in front of her." I said evilly. Reyna blushed and then glared at me. Leo perked up because he was gonna be kissed either way. "I HATE YOU." Reyna yelled as she dragged Leo into the same closet that Thalia and Nico were in. Leo was grinning and then Reyna closed the door and locked it.

I was so proud of my work. "Jackson." Clarisse shouted at me. "You ever make me do anything like that I will give you plastic surgery with my fist." I looked at her. She just glared at me. 20 minutes later no said anything. They were just staring at the closet. They came out 10 minutes after that. Leo was smiling and Reyna punched him in the gut. Then Reyna jumped on me. I quickly pushed her off. She tried attacking me again but Leo turned Reyna's face and kissed her in front of everyone and Reyna turned red. Very proud of my work. "Travis would you rather...

**Please review and all that and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I updated again and I hope you enjoy it please review and thanks to the reviews I got.**

POV Reyna

"...Travis would you rather confess to us your 2 biggest secrets or go out side screaming how Katie sleeps with a stuffed toy pig and you take it sometimes and kiss it." I said grinning evilly. Katie and Travis both blushed a deep shade of red. I was proud of what I came up and I also got to embarrass Travis and Katie. "I will do the one with Ka..." Travis started before Katie punched him . "I mean the first one." Travis said rubbing his arm.

Clarisse glanced over to Katie and nodded approvingly. I smiled at the situation. "Now tell us." Thalia yelled at him. Travis looked down and we all looked at him. "I Used to play with barbies." Travis said and turned bright red. Everyone burst out laughing. "Barbies."Leo said laughing so hard he was crying. When they settled down Travis was still red.

"ANd I love Katie." Travis said quickly and then started curling up in a ball. I am so proud. Katie was as red as a tomato. Everyone was staring at him. Travis looked like he wanted to die. "Hehe well Leo would you rather go up to Reyna say some cheesy pick up line and then make out or let Percy blindfolded put make up on you." Leo perked up and quickly answered. "First one." He made his was over to me. I will beat him up after this. "Do I know you because you look like my next girlfriend." Leo said to me. Then he grabbed my face and we started making out. To my surprise and his I kissed him back. This so sad, I'm in love with a dork. Then 9 minutes later we pulled away out of breath.

Leo was smiling and then I beat him up. When he stopped groaning on the floor and the others stopped laughing their heads off. Leo finally said "Piper would you rather..."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ill update asap. Please review and all that. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so thanks for the reviews and follows. So I hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas.**

Leo POV

"... Piper would you rather let Clarisse re-arrange you face..." Clarisse perked up. "... Or let Your boyfriend put makeup on you with his left hand." I finished. Clarisse was bouncing up and down hoping that she could re-arranged someone's face. "The second one." Piper said quickly. Clarisse pouted. Jason then paled.

"I'll get the make up." Annabeth said and jumped up and ran out. I am so gonna pay for this later but it's so worth it. Annabeth came back a couple minutes later with an arm full of makeup. She dropped it on top of Jason. Piper reluctantly walked over and sat by Jason.

He picked up some lipstick with his left hand and tried to put it on her lips smearing it across half her face. Jason kept trying to get the makeup to look good. Jason ended up getting the eyeshadow on her forehead and the liner on her check. Blush was on her neck and lipstick was on half her face. "Thanks." Piper said and sat back down in her place.

Everyone was laughing at her and at Jason's terrible job. Leo was so gonna get bet up up but what ever. "Anyway Frank would you rather eat 4 worms or go up to a random demigod and say look at my worm and eat it in front of it."Piper said. Everyone made a grossed out face. "Second one please." Frank said looking like he was about to throw up.

Everyone got up and walked out side. I bent down and picked up a worm. "Here." I said and gave it to Frank. Frank walked over to a girl standing by a tree talking to someone else. It was Isabel I think daughter of Demeter. "Hi." Frank said. "Look at my worm." He continued holding up the worm. He then ate it. he chomped on it slowly with a face like he was gonna throw up and it was literally green. Isabel was gagging. Then Frank ran away.

Everyone was laughing and gagging. We all walked back into the cabin. That was so priceless. I wish I had come up with that. Frank came back looking better. "Okay Clarisse would you rather..."

**I hope you enjoyed that and review and stuff. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and just saying cus someone said I was insulting lefties but I didnt mean to its just most people are right handed and I don't hate lefties cus many of my friends are lefties and so is my brother just to clear that up. But thank you for the review and stuff.**

Leo

"...Clarisse would you rather go up to a random camper that you scare and start flirting with him and then kiss him and run away or let Leo give you a makeover." Frank said. Clarisse sprang up and beat Frank up. Hazel tried to pull Clarisse away but it kinda failed. I was laughing along with some others. When Clarisse was finished with her work of beating up Frank she sat back down. "ANswer!" We all yelled.

"Uh the first one." Clarisse said. Everyone grinned happily as Clarisse got up with out another fight. I was happy she did that one but I would have loved to see Clarisse in makeup and especially if I had to do it. But if she had chosen that one I would probably end up being beat up in the process of it and probably again afterwards. It would be a painful job.

We followed her outside. Clarisse walk up to a blonde camper with Blue eyes. I think his name was Hayden but I wasn't sure. Like with many other names. "Hey." Clarisse said. Hayden started whimpering. "No I won't hurt you." Clarisse said. Hayden still looked scared. "So wanna go out." Hayden didn't seem to want to say now so he slowly nodded. "Great see you at 8." Clarisse said. She kissed him on the lips and ran away.

We all went back into the Zeus cabin. I remembered my kiss with Reyna. It was soft nice and Reyna was surprising good kisser. She also ended up not beating me up and ended up kissing back when we actually kissed. Clarisse was glaring at everyone.

Piper started laughing and pointing at Clarisse. "You think he's cute." Clarisse stared. "How can you tell?" Clarisse said before clamping her hand over her mouth. Every one oohed. "Aphrodite thing." Piper said. Clarisse was blushing like crazy. This was so funny I thought to my self.

"Anyway Conner would you rather go around saying Hi I swim with rubber ducks and bubbles while singing or not pull the prank your about to pull." Clarisse said. Conner started hyperventilating. "AHHHHHHHH the sec no fir no seco no First one ahh I hate me." Conner said annoyed. I love seeing people embarrass themselves its so funny.

Conner walked out side go up to random people saying "I swim with rubber ducks and bubbles while singing." Most people either laughed or gave him strange looks. Many asked if he was drunk or on drugs or something and he would end up saying "Its true." Then leaving. When he was done Conner and everyone walk back into the Zeus cabin. Conner decided to sit in the corner acting like a complete emo.

Everyone was laughing. When Conner decided to go away from the corner he sat down hugging his legs. "Hazel would you rather..."

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update if you want me to so review please and all that thank you.**


End file.
